ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Larudia "Laura" Trottingham
Larudia "Laura" Trottingham (ラルヂア·ローラ·トロッティングハム Rarudia "Rora" Torottinguhamu) is an intellect from London, England. She is one of the main characters in Gadget Agents. She made her first, cameo appearance in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. She appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life While she was at preschool and primary school, she score every test at higher grades and all of her homeworks and assignments never fails, making her the most intellegent student. During summer vacation, she once participated in Science Fair and won. At some point, she began to have nightmares that visually haunts her before it stops at the end of summer. Present Life 'New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum' She is seen witnessing the wormhole opening in the sky (so is her future team-mates) and listening to The Great Evil's speech. This is her only appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Gadget Agents Personality Laura is rather calm, cunning, intelligent and collective. She thinks ahead before she acts. Because of her calm attitude, she battles the monsters with a devised plan or strategy. Due to her intelligence, she easily deduce a monster's evil plan and amongst other things (Examples: a person's wherabouts). Despite her rather calm attitude, she is sometimes very clumsy, as shown in the first episode where she accidentally tripped on a rubber duck, comically injuring herself. She is also very good-hearted, willing to help others. She cares for her friends. It is one of the reasons she wants to be stronger as she desires to protect her friends and the world from the monsters. She dislikes Durian fruits (the irony is that she used a Durian Lockseed as an activation for the Lockseed Blaster's Durian Arms Mode). She sometimes shows signs of insecurities such as encountering something that she hates. She has a rather sentimental love for nature (as shown by her beret bearing an image of a flower). There have been a few times she has been emotional. There are also a few times she showed fear when encountering one of her biggest fears. She also gets very aggresive at one time during the first time she and the Silent Man met. Physical Appearance She wears circular glasses with red borders. She has yellow hair and wears a small, white beret with an image of flower. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with an image of a plant bud and a yellow skirt. She wears blue shoes. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a green sweater and a brown skirt. The sweater has an image of a hibiscus. As her original glasses were destroyed, she replaces them with a oval-shaped glasses (which bears an anime design). Powers and Abilities 'Lockseed Blaster' The Lockseed Blaster is Laura's personal gadgets. It's powers are accessed by the Lockseeds. It holds the color indicator, depending on the theme of the armaments. Further powers increased the powers of the Spirit she is bounded to, thus gaining her a Spirit Form. Depending on the armament, the blaster can change it's shape. 'Gaim Colour' The Gaim Colours are indicated by the ancient description on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Gaim. The music played is the Japanese style Horagai music and the word Soiya. *'Orange Arms Mode' - accessed by the Orange Lockseed. It forms a rapid fire gun. *'Pine Arms Mode' - accessed by the Pine Lockseed. It forms a mace. *'Ichigo Arms Mode '- accessed by the Ichigo Lockseed. It forms a blaster armed with kunai knives. *'Suika Arms Mode' - accessed by the Suika Lockseed. It forms a bazooka. *'Kachidoki Arms Mode' - accessed by the Kachidoki Lockseed. It forms a double barrel blaster. It also allows Laura to access her Spirit Form. *'Kiwami Arms Mode' - accessed by the Kiwami Lockseed and an upgrade to the Kachidoki Arms Mode. To access it, the Kiwami Lockseed must be inserted to both the Driver and the Kachidoki Lockseed, with the help of a joint. It is a fusion of the armaments of the Orange Arms Mode, Banana Arms Mode, Budou Arms Mode, Melon Arms Mode, Matsubokkuri Arms Mode, Donguri Arms Mode, Durian Arms Mode, Kurumi Arms Mode and the Energy Lockseed armaments. Once fused, the Kachidoki Arms Mode armament sheds to reveal the Kiwami Arsenal. It allows Laura's transformation to her Super Spirit Form. *'Wizard Arms Mode' - accessed by the Wizard Lockseed. It forms a blaster with designs heavily influenced from the WizarSwordGun. *'Chrono Arms Mode' - accessed by the Chrono Lockseed. It forms a blaster. *'Christmas Arms Mode' - accessed by the Christmas Lockseed. It forms a blaster similar to the Orange Arms Mode. 'Baron Colour' The Baron colours are indicated by the European-style decorations on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Baron. The music played is the European style trumpets and the phrase Come On. *'Banana Arms Mode' - accessed by the Banana Lockseed. It forms a sword *'Mango Arms Mode' - accessed by the Mango Lockseed. It forms a hammer. *'OOO Arms Mode' - accessed by the OOO Lockseed. It forms a sword with designs heavily influenced from the Medajalibur. 'Ryugen Colour' The Ryugen colours are indicated by the China-influnced designs on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Ryugen. The music played is the Chinese style Erhu music and the word Hai. *'Budou Arms Mode' - accessed by the Budou Lockseed. It forms a rapid fire blaster, faster than the Orange Arms Mode. *'Kiwi Arms Mode' - accessed by the Kiwi Lockseed. It forms an attack wheel. *'W Arms Mode' - accessed by the W Lockseed. It forms a blaster with designs heavily based on the Trigger Magnum. 'Zangetsu Colour' The Zangetsu colours are indicated by the nature designs on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Zangetsu (the nature designs is a reference to the said Rider's affliation with the Yggdrasil Corporation). The music played is the Japanese style Horagai music and the word Soiya. *'Melon Arms Mode' - accessed by the Melon Lockseed. It forms a shield. 'Kurokage Colour' The Kurokage colours are indicated by the shadow-like paintings on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Kurokage. The music played is the Japanese style Horagai music and the word Soiya. *'Matsubokkuri Arms Mode' - accessed by the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. It forms a spear. 'Gridon Colour' The Gridon colours are indicated by the hammer painting on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Gridon. The music played is the European style trumpets and the phrase Come On. *'Donguri Arms Mode' - accessed by the Donguri Lockseed. It forms a hammer. 'Bravo Colour' The Bravo colours are indicated by the Rome-influenced designs on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Bravo. The music played is a Rock & Roll style music and a guitar riff. *'Durian Arms Mode' - accessed by the Durian Lockseed. It forms a bazooka, more powerful than the Suika Arms Mode. 'Knuckle Colour' The Knuckkle colours are indicated by the Rome-influenced designs on the armaments, based on the powers of Kamen Rider Knuckle. The music played is a Rock & Roll style music and a guitar riff. *'Kurumi Arms Mode' - accessed by the Kurumi Lockseed. It forms a powerful blaster. 'Others' *'Blood Orange Arms Mode' - accessed by Laura-2's Blood Orange Lockseed. It forms a blaster. 'Orange-Melon Energy Arms Mode' The Orange-Melon Energy Arms Mode is accessed once the Genesis Drivebay from Zoey's Genesis Enforcer is placed on the color indicators and the use of the Orange Lockseed and the Melon-Energy Lockseed. The Genesis Drivebay must first be filled with the powers of the other Spirits that were bonded with the Gadget Agent Operatives. The armaments combine to form the said mode. Once accessed, it transformed Laura into her Ultimate Spirit Form. It also allows the usage of other Lockseeds one at the time by using the Lockseed Slot. The Melon Energy Lockseed can be swapped with other Energy Lockseeds to access different versions of this mode. *'Lemon Energy Change' - Replaces the Orange-Melon Energy armament with the combined armament of Orange and Lemon Energy, accessing the Orange-Lemon Energy Arms Mode. *'Cherry Energy Change' - Replaces the Orange-Melon Energy armament with the combined armament of Orange and Cherry Energy, accessing the Orange-Cherry Energy Arms Mode. *'Peach Energy Change' - Replaces the the Orange-Melon Energy armament with the combined armament of Orange and Peach Energy, accessing the Orange-Peach Energy Arms Mode *'All Energy Lockseed Change' - When using the Lemon Energy Lockseed, Cherry Energy Lockseed and the Peach Energy Lockseed on extra Genesis Drivebays, it allows the Orange-Melon Energy armament to combine with the armaments of Lemon Energy, Cherry Energy and Peach Energy, accessing the Sengoku-Genesis Arms Mode. 'Plant Food Arms' The Plant Food Arms is the upgraded form of the Orange-Melon Energy Arms, accessed when Power Lily's Plant Food is infused with the Lockseed Blaster. The upgrade creates more Lockseed Slot, allowing the usage of all Lockseeds (except Christmas and Chrono), including the Energy Lockseeds. The armaments fused with the Orange-Melon Energy armaments before combining with the Lockseed Blaster. It allows Laura to transform into her Final Spirit Form. 'Spirit' Laura is bounded with the Light Spirit, Auzera, earning her the title of the "Embodiment of Light". As Laura accesed the strongest modes of her Lockseed Blaster, she gain access to the Spirit's power. 'Spirit Form' Laura transform into her Spirit Form once her Lockseed Blaster accesed the Kachidoki Arms Mode. In this form, Laura is decipted wearing an angel-like costume, complete with an angel ring on top of her head. She also bears angelic wings and her hair glows and grew longer. 'Super Spirit Form' She furtherly upgraded her Spriit Form with the usage of the Kiwami Lockseed. Laura's outfit in the Super Spirit Form is the same as Spirit Form, except that her angel outfit is gold-coloured and her wings are slightly bigger. It has more power than her previous spirit form 'Ultimate Spirit Form' Laura transform into her Ultimate Spirit Form once her Lockseed Blaster accessed the Orange-Melon Energy Arms Mode by combining with the powers of the other spirits. In this form, Laura wears the same outfit as her spirit form, with several addition with the other main spirits that were bonded to her friends in the Danville Branch: a devilish wing and a single vampire fang, black and yellow accent hair (part of it), the data bracelets and the golden gauntlets. 'Final Spirit Form' Laura transform into her Final Spirit Form once her Lockseed Blaster accessed the Plant Food Arms. In this form, her Super Spirit Form has greatly increased to powers beyond her limitations. Her hair is even longer than her previous two forms and the wings are bigger. The Final Spirit Form is stronger than all of her previous forms combined. It also allows several her fellow Danville Branch Operatives, Kalemutchi and Pianitchi-2 to transform to their Super Spirit Form. It also upgraded Kitsunemaru's swords and Serilene's magic. Relationships Background Information *She is the only main protagonist of a series not to be hot-headed. Instead, the hot-headed main character is Hack Wire. *Her Lockseed Blaster has a slight different function than the Sengoku Drivers. For instance, Kamen Rider Gaim's Jinba Arms (renamed *fruit name*-*fruit name* Energy Arms Mode in GA) is an Upgrade Form while the Kiwami Arms is the final form, whilst the Lockseed Blaster's Kiwami Arms Mode is still the Final Mode, the Orange-Melon Energy Arms Mode is the Extra Final Mode. *The transformation of her Spirit Forms is rather unique than her team-mates: **Her first Spirit Form manifest when her Lockseed Blaster has accessed the powers of the Kachidoki Lockseed, which is also used to activates Kamen Rider Gaim's super form: Kachidoki Arms. Her team-mates' Spirit Form is manifested when using items associated with it's representing Rider's final form. **Similarly, her Super Spirit Form is manifested when using the Kiwami Lockseed, which also activates Kamen Rider Gaim's final form: Kiwami Arms. Hack Wire's Super Spirit Form is activated with a Stageshow Rider's powers: Kamen Rider Alpha while the others' Super Spirit Form manifested once using the items associated with it's representing Rider's Extra Final Form. Category:Fanon Works Category:Gadget Agents (Team)